


Getting Better

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Arguments, Blow Jobs, Fighting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Post-Movie(s), Relationship Problems, Smut, Sokovia Accords, Stubborn Steve, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: The Accords situation has put a lot of strain on Steve and Tony's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

“You are infuriating, you know that?” Steve whispered through gritted teeth, chucking his sweatshirt onto the couch forcefully. It hit the leather with a less than satisfying slap.

“You are thick-headed, stubborn, and utterly infuriating.”

Tony shook his head and sighed in exasperation, standing up from the bar stool he was sitting on, picking up his scotch with him. He had promised himself he would cut down. The constant fighting was making it difficult.

“Honestly,” Tony groaned, “That, coming from you, is almost funny, laughable even.”  
Steve sat down on the squeaky leather couch. He hated that couch. It was not comfortable. It was expensive though, stupidly so. He ran his hands over his face, grumbling something incoherent. He was tired. Too tired for this.

“You just don’t listen to me. You’re so used to the sound of your own voice…”  
“Because you don’t talk to me, Steve,” Tony interrupted.

“Because this happens _every_ time!” Steve shouted, getting to his feet.

Tony threw the scotch glass across the room, a growl of frustration leaving him like a sigh of breath. It shattered against the exposed brick on the back wall of the living room. Colour spread across his cheeks and angry tears stung his eyes. He took a shuddering breath and wiped them hastily. Steve stepped back.

“It’s like you don’t know how much I love you,” He said quietly, sitting on the coffee table.

The resignation in his voice made Steve stay silent.

“I fight so hard. _So hard._ Just so we can meet in the middle and come to agreements. When did the politics stop you from loving me, Steve?” Tony continued.

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Don’t say that,” Steve muttered, “I love you. You know that. Don’t pretend you don’t.”

“Am I pretending?” He coughed with a pained laugh, “When was the last time you told me amidst all this? When was the last time you told me, reassured me that, despite all of this Accords… _bullshit_ …that you still wanted me?”  


Steve looked down at his feet. Shame washed over him, making something sickly turn in his stomach.

“Because all I see is a man so scared of giving up his fight that he can’t relax enough when he gets home to love me.”

“Do you know how much I worry about you? Fighting stupid fights with no regulation. I have a suit of armour. You don’t; you have a big, gay dinnerplate and a bravado to keep up. You kept every last ounce of your ‘little man syndrome’ and that is _dangerous_ in battle,” Tony hissed.

Emotion cracked through his voice.

“That’s why I want these Accords in place, that’s why I try and hold you back or whatever the fuck you call it,” He muttered.

Steve crossed the space between them and pulled Tony to his chest, holding him. He could feel the heat of the arc reactor between them, a soft thrumming against his heart.

“This is tearing us up, Steve,” Tony whispered, “First me and Pepper, now us.”

“No,” Steve sighed, “No, no, no. I’m not going anywhere.”

Holding him silently, the shame intensified. He was failing Tony; this was evidence. He had spent his time trying to do right by the rest of the world. Be a ‘good’ man. He had ignored the one person closest to him.

“I’ve been blind,” Steve murmured into the crook of Tony’s neck, “I’m sorry.”  
Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

“I just want to feel like you’re on my side again,” Tony admitted quietly, “We used to be a good team once. Me, the suave brains of the outfit, and you, the big, stupid Labrador-cross that convinced me to make terrible mis..”

“Shut up,” Steve laughed, kissing Tony’s forehead.

“I’ll fix this,” He promised, “We’ll get better.”  



	2. Chapter 2

Steve closed his eyes, pressing his nose into Tony’s neck and running his hands down his sides. The smell of familiarity and cologne soothed the stress in Steve’s chest and loosened his shoulders. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the soft spot under his ear and caught his hips as they involuntarily jutted forward.

“Somehow, I always come back to you,” Tony huffed, “No clue why.”

Steve chuckled, moving his mouth to Tony’s, silencing the larkiness with a deep kiss and sliding his t-shirt over his head.

“How long has it been?” Tony asked, “When do I have to apply to be a celibate Catholic priest? Is it after 3 months?”

“I managed seventy years,” Steve whispered huskily, his cheeks rising with heat and arousal as he ghosted wet kisses across Tony’s bare chest, over the neat ring of scarring around the glowing blue window in the centre. Caution had given way to awe when it came to the arc reactor. Steve found it thrilling that he was allowed so close to something so integral to his survival, like he was walking on hallowed ground. His lips were pressed against Tony’s heart in an almost literal sense.

“I’m not as patient as you,” Tony reminded needily, “Or boring.”

Steve shushed him with another kiss, pulling him onto him, watching with hungry, blown pupils as he pulled his jeans off. He sunk onto his knees in front of him, running his hands up the back of his thighs. He grinned as Tony’s cock twitched in his boxers at the stimulation, rock hard despite how uninterested he would pretend to be.

“I’d make an Iron Man pun but…”

“But I’d leave you, Steve. I would leave you for Banner and move to the Bahamas, far away from your jokes.”  
Steve laughed warmly, a sound that Tony could only describe as chocolaty and rich. He pulled down the tight grey boxers and teased him with kisses.

“God, you’re evil,” Tony hissed, looking up at the ceiling.

Steve hummed in agreement and took him into his mouth, swallowing deeply for a few strokes before pulling away with a heinous popping sound that made Tony’s toes curl against the dark wooden floor of their living room.

“Fuck,” He groaned, “Come back.”  
He pushed Steve’s forward roughly, guiding him to where he needed him. Steve opened his mouth and tilted his head back, submissive and trusting. He moaned around Tony’s shaft as he pushed into his throat, making tears roll down his cheeks and hit his bare chest, cooling on the flushed skin. Tony’s hands tightened in his hair, pushing him till he coughed. Steve hardened uncomfortably at the rough treatment, palming himself with his free hand and gasping the air he was starved of.

“Shit Steve, show me,” Tony blurted out, slapping Steve’s cheeks so hard that it stung, “Show me that you still want me as much as the first time. You’re killing me.”  


Steve eased himself onto his feet and held his hands out in a show of permission. _Have your way with me._ Tony understood pushing the naked Captain onto the couch by the back of his neck, pulling his hips up. He dug in the drawer next to them for some lube, dribbling it over his fingers when he found it before teasing Steve’s entrance, enjoying the sounds of his shaky breathing when he threatened to get too close.

“You want me to move lower?” Steve asked, a grin spreading on his face, “You’re only 5’8’’…”

“I am 5’8’’ and a half, Rogers. You’re fine where you are,” Tony spat out.

He pressed his fingers into Steve, hooking downward rapidly, wasting no time. Steve made a keening sound of desperation, pushing back onto Tony’s fingers, rocking his hips into the pressure.

“Harder,” Steve managed to cough out with his face pressed against the leather couch.

Tony pushed his fingers down roughly. Steve shuddered, arching his hips.

“I can’t,” Steve gasped out, “Can’t play that long game for you, baby.”

Tony hummed in response, slicking more lube over his shaft and pressing into Steve. The little shout of relief he let out was enough to push Tony’s proximity to climax into dangerous territory. He sped up his thrusts, a winded groan leaving his own mouth with the satisfaction of finally going full force.

“Never make me doubt us again,” Tony huffed through gritted teeth, punctuated by thrusts, “I can’t lose you.”  


Steve only moaned in reply, lowering his head and offering himself more readily.

Holding his hips, making him shake, hearing him fall apart like this, lit something up in Tony that he had neglected for too long. He had missed the closeness, this passion, everything they had before the stress of running a team had robbed them of a relationship.

Steve rambled something incoherent, reaching behind himself to tap Tony’s leg.

“There you go,” Tony whispered softly as Steve plummeted headlong into a trembling climax.

Tony followed instantly, merciful release almost knocking his legs from under him.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said quietly, “I’m sorry about everything.”

Tony stepped back, pulling Steve heavily onto his stomach and holding him.

“Me too, Steve.”

 


End file.
